As is well known, two parties that posses the same secret random data can provably achieve both unbreakable secure communication using the Vernam cipher, and discrimination between legitimate messages and false or altered ones (using, for example, Wegman-Carter authentication). In both cases, however, data used from the secret random data shared by the parties must not be re-used. The term “one-time pad” is therefore frequently used to refer to the secret random data shared by the parties and this term, or its acronym “OTP”, is used herein for secret random data shared by more than one party. Although for absolute security the one-time pad data must be truly random, references to one-time pads (OTP) herein includes secret data that may not be truly random but is sufficiently random as to provide an acceptable degree of security for the purposes concerned.
The fact that the OTP data is effectively consumed when used gives rise to a major drawback of the employment of OTP cryptographic systems, namely that the OTP must be replenished.
One approach to sharing new OTP data between two parties is for one party to generate the new OTP data and then have a copy of the data physical transported in a storage medium to the other party. This is costly to do, particularly where it needs to be done frequently; furthermore, it may not be feasible to adopt this approach (for example, where one of the parties is a communications satellite).
Another approach is to send the OTP data over a communications link encrypted using a mathematically-based encryption scheme. However, this approach effectively reduces the security level to that of the encryption scheme used; since no such schemes are provable secure and may well prove susceptible to attack as a result of advances in quantum computing, this approach is no better than replacing the intended OTP system with a mathematically-based scheme.
More recently, quantum key distribution (QKD) methods and systems have been developed which enable two parties to share random data in a way that has a very high probability of detecting any eavesdroppers. This means that if no eavesdroppers are detected, the parties can have a high degree of confidence that the shared random data is secret. QKD methods and systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,438 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,285. In known QKD systems, randomly polarized photons are sent from a transmitting apparatus to a receiving apparatus either through a fiber-optic cable or free space.
As a consequence of the actual and perceived problems of sharing secret random data, OTP cryptographic systems have generally only been used in applications where the security requirements are paramount such as certain military and government applications.
Because OTP cryptography is generally only employed where very high security is needed, the types of system where it is used are those where other components of the overall system do not significantly compromise the level of security provided by OTP cryptography. In particular, there is little point in using OTP cryptography for passing secret messages between parties if the messages are to be stored or subsequently transmitted in a manner that is significantly less secure. Furthermore, the storage of the OTP data itself represents a security threat and unless the OTP data can be stored in a highly secure manner, it is better to share OTP data only at a time immediately before it is to be consumed.